the blood bonders
by helena parsonage
Summary: this story follows the lives of twins jesse and bliss russo, they are the last living blood bonders and evil is out to get them, will bliss fall for her fathers murderers son? can jesse conjure the strength to save his sister from evil
1. Bliss

**Bliss**

They say the eyes are the key to the soul, my father loved to gaze into my eyes because he said my soul is as pure as my mothers once was. He always told me I was as beautiful as her that I looked exactly like her. I knew he was not lying because since I was ten my mother has been visiting me in my dreams, she really was beautiful. She never spoke in my dreams but she would often show things that would have great significance to me in the future. It's been six years since she first visited me, she stopped visiting me around when I turned 16 the last dream I ever had of her was this.

I was standing in a white silk dress at my grandmothers house in Venice Italy where I was born I turned around and that's when I saw her. She was standing by a pond with water so dark it looked black, under an apple tree that was in full blossom, she also wore a white silk dress. She held a silver locket that looked like half a sun and half a moon put together to make one whole circle in one hand and a small knife in the other. She beckoned for me to come over and I did, she stood with her back toward me her long light brown hair flowed like a river down her slender back, her pale skin was bright in the moon light when she turned around I was almost blinded by her beauty. It was amazing that someone could look exactly like me. Her high cheek bones, heart shaped face and petite straight nose resembled mine it wasn't hard to tell that she was my mother, her eyes meeting mine, both light blue and fierce. She walked behind me lifted my hair up and clipped the locket around my neck she then signalled for my hand and I gave it to her, she cut my hand open with out warning and then the other all of a sudden silver blood dribbled from my wounds it smelt of sweet, sweet nectarines, she then knelt down bringing me with her. She pushed me into the dark pond; my blood turned the water a thick sparkly silver colour, light shone brightly off me . Out of no where came Jesse he looked hansom his strong features resembled a god, his masculine jaw line high cheek bones and slanted light blue eyes matched the silky white tunic he was wearing. Our mother then presented him with a gold locket exactly the same as mine, she cut both his palms but instead of silver liquid seeping out of the broken skin, golden liquid ran smoothly over his skin. She pushed him into the water as soon as Jesse hit the water the pond began to boil and bubble it burned my skin the water changed from silver to gold to the colour of blood then back to its original colour. Jesse grabbed my hand and everything stoped. The blisters from my burnt body had vanished completely the cuts on my palms were gone and I felt stronger than I ever had in my whole entire life. As Jesse and I exited the pond there was a faint swampy groggy smell lingering in the air, I saw our mother sniff the air her fangs beared at the same time. Foot steps grew louder and louder as they came toward us the smell of swampiness was so strong now it was hard to breath. She made no effort to escape; dark figures surrounded us just as the figures closed in on us she spoke, "protect him with your life"

When I woke up that morning I felt different, stronger and full of energy; my senses' had changed completely I could see, smell and hear ten times better than I originally could. I felt my neck were the locket sat in my dream. What I felt was no locket; I felt a scar just below the middle of my collar bone there sat the symbol that was engraved into the locket, but instead of it being on the locket it was engraved into my skin twice, one below the other. I had no idea what was going on. A lot of things have been rapidly changing over the years but nothing like this it kind of freaked me out. Its hard trying to get over the fact that you're a descendant of a vampire but I guess there's no getting over that. I talked to Jess that day about my dream I told him about how our mother had told me to protect him with my life. I asked him what he thought that meant he said very little, he told me he had the same dream but didn't elaborate on it much, he showed me the two scars that matched mine and I showed him mine. He avoided me for the rest of the day and I did not know why. The night after my dream was the night that my father was murdered; the police came around to our tiny farm house just outside of Missoula Montana bearing the bad news when they arrived I began to look for Jess so that they could tell us together. After ten minutes of searching I gave up and the police told me what had happened, they had found Ben in his car about eight miles away brutally stabbed and drained of all blood they said they have no idea how or why this happened but they will keep us informed on any major leads. As soon as the police left I began another frantic search for Jess anger burned in my heart when I could not find him I started to kick everything I eventually gave up and sat down at the kitchen table I cried like id never cried before, it felt like my whole life had just come crashing down, nothing would have prepared me for this. When Jess finally came in he sat down at the table beside me and held me I could tell he was sad about Bens' death but he was more hurt over me, my feelings were dragging him down and I hated it. I knew that we were not safe anywhere, they had found us and we had to get away. After that night I swore an oath to myself that I would never let myself be that weak and vulnerable, that I would get revenge on my fathers killer and that I would protect Jess with my life no matter what it took, because the cold hard truth was if anything happened to Jess I would have no one I would be alone in this world and that's what scared me most.


	2. Jesse

**Jesse**

My mother disappeared when Bliss and I were only two years old, her partner Ben thought it would be safer for the three of us to move to the U.S were we are currently living now. He was human but he looked after us like his own, he new what we were but he loved us and we loved him. Bliss loved him like her own father since we never knew ours. I often dreamt of my mother, she would visit me in my dreams; she began to visit me when I was only ten years old, but she recently stopped just after mine and Bliss's birthday. The last ever dream I had about her was quite strange it felt like it was actually happening.

I was standing in a white silk tunic at my grandmothers house in Venice Italy where I was born I turned around and that's when I saw her. She was standing by a pond with water so dark it looked black, under an apple tree that was in full blossom, she wore a white silk dress. She held a golden locket that looked like half a sun and half a moon put together to make one whole circle in one hand and a small knife in the other.

She beckoned for me to come over and I did, she stood with her back toward me her long light brown hair flowed like a river down her slender back, her pale skin was bright in the moon light when she turned around I thought she was Bliss they looked so alike that is was amazing. The only resemblance that we shared was our eyes light blue and fiery. She walked behind me and clipped the locket around my neck she then signalled for my hand and I gave it to her, she cut my hand open with out warning and then the other all of a sudden golden blood dribbled from my wounds, she then knelt down bringing me with her. She pushed me into the dark pond; my blood turned the water golden and bright. Out of no where came Bliss she looked beautiful, it was hard to believe she was my sister; she was wearing a white silk dress as well.

Our mother then presented her with a silver locket exactly the same as mine. she cut both her palms but instead of golden liquid seeping out of the broken skin, silver liquid ran smoothly over her pale skin she pushed Bliss into the water. As soon as Bliss hit the water the pond began to boil and bubble it burned my skin the water changed from gold to silver to the colour of blood then back to its original colour. Bliss grabbed my hand and everything stoped. The blisters from my burnt body had vanished completely the cuts on my palms were gone and I felt as if I had just been drained of energy.

When we exited the pond there was a faint swampy groggy smell lingering in the air, I saw our mother sniff the air her fangs beared at the same time, she ran towards the forest and we followed, the smell grew stronger and stronger I felt as if something was following me and no one else. I turned around and something or someone leaped on me with such strength I was forced to the ground it was another vampire its fangs were beared against my neck when Bliss came out of no where with such anger in her eyes I felt it in my own heart, but instead of her heading for the person attacking me she was headed straight for me, before she could lay a hand on me our mother spoke to me "save her, you are the last hope" then the dream faded

When I woke up in the morning my sight was blurred, I felt weaker than I have ever felt and I hated it, I ran my fingers over my bare chest where the locket once sat. I had a scar there the exact same one that was engraved into the locket there were two of them, one below the other.

I started to hear Bliss in my head which was odd because just yesterday I could not. I thought back to the dream how our blood mingled in the pond. I remember reading somewhere that in doing so it would create a bloodbond which only vampiric twins can carry out and that our mother must of done this to protect us from whoever captured her. Bliss's thoughts were so strong I knew that she wanted to talk to me, I felt as if she felt strong and she wanted to talk about her dream to ask if I thought if the dream had anything to do with it, when she finally did she seemed scared in a way, I showed her my scar and she had the exact same one, when she showed me I new for a fact that it was defiantly a bloodbond. As the day went on I felt weird like a sick feeling that someone had just died like a nausea rolling over me making me want to hurl, that's when I saw him.

In a small car just out of town parked outside a small diner was Ben he sat there lifeless all blood drained from him and cold. After that I avoided Bliss for the majority of the day, and what could I possibly say? I did not want to tell because I new how close she was to him I new that she would never forgive herself for not being able to protect him even though she was not the one who caused this to happen. So I waited until the police came to our house, I new they would for I was beginning to see the future.

I was waiting outside trying hard to avoid her. When the police arrived I stayed outside by the garden I knew that Bliss was looking for me I could feel it strongly, she had no idea what was going on, but I couldn't be there I could not stand to see her so sad. I chose to stay outside in the garden that Ben had planted last summer it reminded me of him. I ran my hand over the top of one once red poppy but now one dull dead bulb as I did the bulb sprang to life and once again the red poppy was a beautiful flower again it made me feel wonderful inside and I couldn't help but be pleased with myself.

The police left and Bliss was looking for me I still couldn't face her I didn't want to become sad just by watching her become sad, a tidal wave of anger washed over me and I new I had to pick my sack up and talk to her. When I entered the kitchen Bliss was sitting there red eyed and miserable I felt bad for not being here earlier but I couldn't bear it, I held her which was a first for the both of us.

She rested her head on my shoulder and sobbed. I told her about how in the dream a bloodbond was created so that we could protect each other. I knew little about bloodbonds but I new that the bond was suppose to work both ways and that in our case it didn't. She got pretty annoyed that I could read her mind and that she couldn't read mine, she got angry when I told her that I could feel her every feeling as well.

5


End file.
